


Shock

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [15]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Crying, Doctor Isak, Drabble, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak loses a patient for the first time. Even is there for him.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Could you please write something about one of isak's patient's dying during his first year of being a resident (dr. valtersen woooo) and even comforting him?

Isak walks into the apartment looking shell-shocked that night, his face pale and hands shaking ever so slightly. Even immediately gets up from his place at the table where he’d been waiting for Isak’s shift to end, a surprise dinner prepared for the two of them, a candle lit between the two place settings.

“What’s going on?” he asks, and Isak shakes his head, running a hand over his face.

“Nothing.” He sighs heavily. “You made dinner,” he says weakly, forcing a smile. Even rests a hand on his shoulder, moving it to run through the messy blonde curls. “Nothing’s wrong,” he says, even though Even hasn’t asked again.

“Something happened at work,” Even says. Isak pauses before nodding. A tear slips out of his left eye but he quickly swipes it away. Even holds the younger boy’s face between his hands. “Tell me,” he whispers. Another tear slips down Isak’s cheek.

“There was this kid…” Isak furrows his eyebrows, lips pressed together tight. “He was in a car accident and he...we all thought he was going to make it,” he says shakily. “And then...then he was losing so much blood, there...there was blood everywhere. Everywhere. I tried everything. I did...I did everything I could. But we couldn’t…” He trails off, taking a gasping breath. More tears fall. He starts to sob and Even pulls him close, arms wrapping as tight as they can around Isak’s trembling frame.

“It’s ok. It’s ok,” he murmurs as Isak cries against his chest. 

“He was so little, Even.”

“I know. It’s not your fault.”

“I was supposed to save him. I’m supposed to save people.”

“I know. It’s not your fault.” He presses a long kiss to Isak’s forehead. “It’s ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
